


Nice Meeting You, Again

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Prompt #2 - Soul searching daw pero bakit dinala pa rin siya ng mga paa sa kanya?--"I have lost myself in the process of loving you pero hindi ko na-realize na sa ginawa kong pag-alis, ikaw mismo yung nawala sa akin."





	Nice Meeting You, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm back for another angst. Alam naman mostly ng mutuals ko how badly I want to write angst again so here it is again mga kumare. Labyu ol. Mwa
> 
> To dear prompter, thank you for the prompt. The moment I saw it, I knew it's gonna be KaiSoo for me. I hope you like this fic kahit this is angsty. :)

\--

  


Sunud-sunod na tunog ng doorbell ang gumising kay Baekhyun. Napaingit pa siya ng kaunti at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Ayaw niya pang gumising.

  


Isang sipa sa binti ng katabing katawan ang pinakawalan niya dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil ang sinumang nambubulabog ng ganito kaaga.

  


“Dae.. Yung pinto,” antok na sabi niya. Sinipa niya ulit ng mahina ang pwetan nito nang hindi man lang binubuksan ang mata at isang mahinang ungol muna ang narinig niya bago niya naramdaman ang pagbangon nito mula sa kama.

  


Rinig pa niya ang padabog nitong mga yapak, halatang antok pa din hanggang ngayon.

  


Muli na naman sana siyang hihilahin ng antok nang maramdaman niyang may lumundo sa kama at agad na pumatong sa nakakumot niyang katawan. Napahiyaw siyang nang maipit yung kamay niya kasi yakap na siya ng buo ng taong nasa ibabaw niya.

  


“Jongdae! Alis!”, pilit niyang kawala pero napatigil siya ng marinig ang isang hagikhik sa may tenga niya. Bakit pamilyar ang tawang yon? Teka..

  


“Soo?”, agad na sabi niya at hinila ang kumot mula sa mukha at ganon na lang ang gulat nang bumungad sa paningin niya ang isang nakangiting Kyungsoo.

  


“Missed me?”, masiglang sabi nito. Abot-tenga ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanya at di niya naiwasan ang unti-unting pamumuo ng mga luha sa mata at agad niya itong niyakap pabalik. Ng mas mahigpit.

  


Napaimpit si Kyungsoo habang natatawa pero hinayaan lamang siya. Ginulo pa nito ang buhok niya at umayos ng higa nang hindi pa rin siya binibitawan. Dinampian pa nito ng magaang halik ang tuktok ng ulo niya, hindi na alintana ang nanonood na si Jongdae sa may pinto na may masayang ngiti sa mga labi sa tanawing nakikita. Isang huling tingin sa dalawa at iniwan na niya ang mga ito para mabigyan ng pagkakataon.

  


“Kailan ka pa dumating?”, mahinang tanong niya sa balikat nito at suminghot pa. Walang pagsidlan ang saya ni Baekhyun.

  


“Kanina lang. Dumeretso na ako dito. Alam ko namang miss mo na ako eh,” masayang wika nito at hinagod ang likod niya dahil sa patuloy niyang pagsinghot.

  


“Sina Tita?”, tanong niya.

  


“Naiwan. Di sana nila ako papayagan but I insisted. I missed all of you.”

  


Dahan-dahang nag-angat ng tingin si Baekhyun at tiningnan ito sa mata. “Na-miss kita.”

  


“I know,” tukso nito na may malapad na ngiti. Sobra niya talaga itong na-miss.

  


Tinitigan niya ito ng mataman at doon lang niya napansin yung buhok nito kaya napabalikwas siya ng bangon. “Bakit ka nagpakalbo?!”

  


Ngumisi ito at naupo na rin. Hinagod nito ang ulo bago inayos ang salamin. Nakaitim din ito na bomber jacket na napapalooban ng isang green na t-shirt.

  


“Do I look bad?”, medyo nakangusong sabi nito sa kanya.

  


Mabilis pa sa alas-kwatro siyang umiling. “Hindi naman.. Pero bakit?”, nalolokang tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa pangit tingnan si Kyungsoo pero kasi..

  


“Anong bakit? Hindi na ba ako pwede magpagupit?”, nakataas ang kilay na tanong nito pero sumisilay ang mapaglarong ngiti sa mga labi nito. “And besides, ang fresh kaya. This is my first time cutting my hair this short kaya hayaan mo na ako.”

  


Lihim na napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun at dali din naman niya itong pinalitan ng masiglang ngiti. Kinuha niya ang kamay at mabining pinaglaruan ang mga daliri nito. “Kumusta ka na?”, simpleng tanong ni Baekhyun.

  


“Quiet busy sa business ni Kuya. Ikaw? Kumusta na kayo ni Jongdae?”, pisil nito sa nunal sa may hintuturo niya at puno ng panunukso ang tingin nito sa kanya. “You now live together?”

  


Bigla naman siyang namula. Hindi pa pala niya naikukuwento kay Kyungsoo na bumukod na pala si Jongdae sa unit niya. Busy kasi ito sa nakaraang buwan kaya madalang lang yung naging pag-uusap nila hanggang sa nakalimutan na niyang ikwento ang bagong yugto ng buhay niya.

  


Wala man siyang naisagot pero alam agad nito. “So.. who tops?”

  


“Punyeta ka talaga,” namumulang sabi niya at hinampas ang mukha nito ng unan na agad naman nitong inilagan.

  


“What?”, malakas na tawa nito nang makita ang mala-kamatis niyang mukha. “Nagtatanong lang ako!”

  


“Manahimik ka nga!”, suntok niya sa balikat nito. Tumawa lang ito at muli na naman siyang niyakap. Sinandal ang ulo niya sa balikat nito.

  


“I’m just asking. But whatever makes you happy then okay sa akin.”

  


Wala naman siyang nagawa kundi ngumiti nalang. Mahal na mahal niya talaga ito. Kahit anong gawin niya, nandodoon lagi si Kyungsoo para sumuporta. Sobrang swerte niya sa kaibigan.

  


“Baek.”

  


“Hm?”

  


“I think.. I’ll be staying for good.”

  


\--

  


“Sure ka bang diyan ka na? I mean, may space pa naman sa unit namin ni Dae. Dito ka nalang kaya? I’m sure okay lang kay sa kanya. May spare room pa naman kami,” puno ng pag-aalala ang boses ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya habang nilalabas ni Kyungsoo ang mga damit mula sa maleta. Ipit niya ang telepono sa pagitan ng tenga at balikat niya habang nilalagay ang ibang kagamitan sa cabinet.

  


Nandito siya sa old condo unit niya na. Magta-tatlong taon na rin simula nang iwan niya itong lugar na ito. Nag-migrate sila ng America tatlong taon na ang nakalipas at kahit ganun pa man, hindi pa rin niya naisip na ibenta o parentahan ang unit niya. Yun ang hiniling niya sa mga magulang. For him to keep it. Naging parte na ng buhay niya ang unit na iyon. Pinayagan naman siya ng mga ito. May caretaker siya sa unit kaya ngayong bumalik na siya, wala pa ring pinagbago ang buong lugar.

  


Hindi siya nagdalawang-isip na gamitin itong muli ngayong napagdesisyunan niyang mamalagi. Hindi na muna niya sasabihan ang mga magulang dahil sigurado siyang ang mga iyon ang unang magagalit.

  


Natawa siya ng mahina bago sinagot si Baekhyun, “Baek, what are you worrying about? I’ll be fine here. Alam ko ang lugar na to. Also, if I stay at your place I might hear sex sounds at night so no thanks,” tukso niya rito.

  


“Kyungsoo! Hindi kasi ganoon!”, bumuntong-hininga ito sa kabilang linya. “Dito ka nalang, please,” pagsusumamo nito.

  


“Okay na ako dito Baek. Love you. See you tomorrow!”, paalam niya agad bago pa may masabi ulit ito.

  


Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo pagkatapos at pinagpatuloy ang pag-aayos ng gamit.

  


Nang matapos ay pinuntahan niya ang living room at iniikot ang mata sa kabuuan. Same old place. Pero bakit feeling ni Kyungsoo ay may kulang?

  


Hindi niya alam kung saang parte pero ramdam niya.

  


Nagkibit-balikat na lamang siya at tumango-tango. “I think I need new furnitures.”

  


\--

  


Isa at kalahating taon nang maisipan niyang bumalik. Hindi niya pala kaya. Kahit anong ginagawang paghahanap niya sa sarili niya, wala pa ding nangyayari.

  


Ganoon pa rin. Mas lalo lang nadagdagan ang kulang sa pagkatao niya ngayon nalaman niyang wala na din ang taong iniwan niya isang taon ang nakalipas. Wala ng kahit anong balita. Ang tanging nakuha niya lang ay nasa ibang bansa na pero wala siyang ideya kung nasaan.

  


Maging ang mga kaibigan nito ay ilag na sa kanya o mas tamang sabihing hindi na siya nito kinakausap. Alam niyang galit na galit din ang mga ito sa ginawa niya. Mismong siya ay galit din sa sarili sa nagawa niya. Pero bakit pakiramdam niya ay mas malalim pa doon ang galit ng mga kaibigan nito tuwing sinusubukan niyang lapitan ang mga ito? Kulang nalang siguro ay sakalin siya ng mga ito sa tindi ng pag-iigting ng mga bagang nito tuwing nakikita siya. Kaya siya na mismo ang tumigil.

  


Gusto lang niya itong kumustahin o kausapin para magpaliwanag pero napakalabo. Hindi niya alam kung paano ito kokontakin.

  


Siguro ay maghihintay na lamang siya. Na dumating yung araw na ito’y bumalik at handa na siyang pakinggan. Yun na lamang ang gagawin niya.

  


Sa ngayon, hindi pa rin niya aakalain na ilang beses na niyang binabalik-balikan ang mga lugar na puno ng mga alaala. Magagandang alaala.

  


Mula sa bookstore kung saan niya ito unang nakita habang namimili ito ng libro sa anime section. Suot nito ang makapal nitong salamin habang nakanguso at pinapadaanan ng daliri ang gilid ng mga manga at halatang may hinahanap. Nakasuot ito ng gray na hoodie na doble ang laki sa maliit nitong katawan, faded jeans at Vans na itim. Sobrang cute nitong tingnan.

  


Sa Starbucks malapit sa university noong college. Nakaupo itong mag-isa, may pasak na earphone ay nagbabasa ng libro. Nakaharap ito sa direksyon niya na dalawang table lang ang layo mula sa kanya kaya ganun na lamang ang tuwa niya nang makita niya itong muli. Swerte nga siya dahil nakaharap sa kanya ang iniinom nitong Chocolate Mint Frappucino na may nakasulat. Doon niya napag-alaman ang pangalan nito.

  


Maging sa sinehan kung saan sila saktong nakaupo upang manuod ng movie ilang araw matapos silang pinakilala sa isa’t-isa ng mga kaibigan nila. Nagkahiyaan pa noon pero nagkalapit din. Inaya niya itong magsine na hindi naman nito tinanggihan.

  


Sa ferris wheel kung saan siya nito sa wakas na sinagot matapos ang mahigit anim na buwang pangliligaw. At sa lugar ding iyon, nangyari ang first kiss nilang dalawa.

  


Pero ngayon ang mas binabalik-balikan niya sa nakalipas ay ang bagay na nasa harap.

  


Sobrang punung-puno ito ng napakagandang mga alaala na bumuo sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. Mga walang katapusang kuwento na bumubuo ng bawat gabi nila sa gitna ng mahihigpit na yakap at magagaang halik. Rinig na rinig pa rin niya mula sa labas ang mga alaala ng mga tawa at halakhak mula sa kusina habang nagluluto sila. Maging ang napakalakas nitong sigaw nito kinaumagahan nang malaman nitong pumasa ito sa board exam. Hindi din kailanman nawala sa isip niya kung gaano kahigpit ang yakap nito habang umiiyak nang mamatay ang kasambahay nito na siyang nandoon mula pagkabata hanggang sa lumaki ito.

  


Kaligayahan. Sakit. Pagmamahal. Mga Tampuhan. Tagumpay. Saksi ang lugar na ito sa lahat ng mga pinagdaanan nila.

  


Kaya nandidito na naman siya ulit sa lugar kung saan itinuring na niyang tahanan niya pati ang taong nakasama niya rito sa loob ng apat na taon.

  


Napatitig na naman sa napakapamilyar na pintuan. Saulo na niya ata ang bawat hibla, maging ang tekstura at ang apat na sulok ng pintuang iyon. Pati ang numerong metal na nakatatak.

  


Paano bang hindi?

  


Dito na siguro niya nilalaan ang oras sa nakalipas na dalawang taon. Ang pagdalaw sa partikular na unit na iyon. Wala lang siyang ginagawa kundi titigan iyon sa tapat. Mukha na siguro siyang timang na pabalik-balik dito. Nakatitig lang sa pinto at walang ginagawa. Ni hindi pinipindot ang doorbell dahil alam niya. Alam niyang wala nang tao roon.

  


May ilang beses niyang pinipindot iyon pero iyon ay sa tuwing siya’y lasing lang. Walang sagot.

  


Pero kinabukasa’y bumabalik pa rin siya. Hindi niya alam pero nagmumukha na siguro siyang tanga na kulang na lang ay kausapin niya ang pinto.

  


Di na din niya mabilang kung ilang beses na siyang pumarito dahil lagi nalang siyang dinadala ng mga paa sa harap ng unit na ito. Ito na ata ang naging kanlungan niya sa mga panahong maraming gumugulo sa isip niya, sa mga panahong ginugulo na naman siya ng isip niya.

  


Milagro ba ang hinihintay niya? Na magbukas ang pintuang muli? Kahit alam niyang kay tagal na itong hindi nabubuksan pa?

  


Baka ganun na nga.

  


Dahil isa lang ang hiling niya kung mangyayari man iyon.

  


Kapatawaran.

  


\--

  


Nahigit ni Jongin ang kanyang hininga. Unang sumalubong sa paningin niya ay ang hugis-pusong ngiti. Agad na bumundol ang kaba sa dibdib habang unti-unti siyang napatuwid ng tayo. Tanging ang kaba sa dibdib lang ang naririnig, di na naririnig ang anumang tunog mula sa paligid.

  


Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman  habang patuloy lang siyang nakatitig sa buong mukha nito at tuluyan ng napatigil sa paglalakad.

  


Sa kumikibot nitong mga labi habang may kausap sa telepono, sa matangos nitong ilong, sa bilugan nitong mga mata na nasa likod pa rin ng makakapal na frame ng salamin at ang pagtatagpo ng makakapal nitong mga kilay. Yung medyo kalbo nitong buhok. Sa kabuuan nito.

  


Wala pa ring pinagbago ang hitsura nito. Maliban sa may katabaan nitong mga pisngi, parehong-pareho pa din ang buong anyo nito. Mula sa suot nitong damit at maging hanggang ngayon ay suot pa rin nito ang paborito nitong sapatos. Napakasimple pa din nitong tingnan. Ito pa din. Ang dating Kyungsoo na minahal niya.

  


Narinig niya ang tawa nito na mas lalong nagpasikip ng dibdib niya.

  


Tatlong taon. Iyon kahaba ang tiniis niya bago niya ito makitang muli, marinig at masilayan ang kay tagal na niyang di nasisilayang ngiti. Ngiting di niya mahanap-hanap saan man siya magpunta. Ngiting di niya kailanman sa iba. Ngiting nagmamay-ari lamang ng puso at isipan niya.

  


Gusto na lamang niya itong lapitan, yakapin ng napakahigpit at sabihing sobra niya itong nami-miss. At sabihin lahat-lahat dito ang mga gusto niyang sabihin.

  


Hahakbang na sana siya palapit nang mapatigil siya ulit. Binaba nito ang telepono at nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Ilang segundo lamang iyon pero tuluyan na atang tumigil ang mundo ni Jongin.

  


Gaano ba niya na-miss ang mga mata nito? Na kahit ilang metro ang layo nila sa isa’t-isa, hindi niya malimut-limot kung gaano iyon kaganda.

  


Ibubuka na sana ang bibig ngunit walang salitang nabigkas at kaagad naman ding naputol ang ilang sandali ng mga matang nagtagpo nang iniiwas nito ang paningin na parang walang nangyari at pinagpatuloy ang pamimili ng mga gamit upang ilagay sa grocery cart nito.

  


Parang naitulos na kandila si Jongin. Siya lang ba iyon o blanko lang ang mukha nito? Walang ni isang emosyong dumaan. Hindi kagaya ng dati na sobrang transparent.

  


_Tatlong taon na Jongin! Bakit umaasa ka pang magiging ganoon pa din ang epekto mo sa kanya? Iniwan mo yung tao, anong ini-expect mo?_ , sabi ng isang parte ng isip.

  


Isang parte ng kalooban niya ay umasang ngingiti ito kahit tipid o babati man lang. Pero wala siyang nakuhang kahit isa.

  


Pero isa lang ang alam niya sa nasaksihan ngayon lang, galit pa din ito sa kanya.

  


\--

  


Mapaglaro nga siguro ang tadhana dahil pinagtagpo na naman silang muli. Simula nang makita niya ito sa mall noong nakaraan, hindi na mawala-wala sa isip ni Jongin ang pagkikita nilang muli.

  


Dalawang beses ulit dumalaw si Jongin sa lugar na yun, nagbabakasaling nandodoon na naman si Kyungsoo. Pero wala. Ni anino ay hindi na niya ulit nakita.

  


Siguro nga ay iniiwasan na siya ng tuluyan ni Kyungsoo at di na nagpakita pa. Kasi umalis siya ng walang paalam, nararapat lang siguro ang galit nito sa kanya. Kahit hindi siya pansinin nito ng gaano katagal, handa pa rin siyang maghintay kung kailan ito magiging handa na kausapin siya ulit.

  


Handa siyang maghintay kahit ilang taon man ulit ang aabutin niyon.

  


Kaya andito na naman siya sa bookstore at di niya inaasahang makikita niya ito dito. Parang déja vu lang, kagaya noong una niya itong nakita noon.

  


Nasa manga section na naman ito ulit pero ang kaibahan lang ay ang suot nitong damit. Wala na yung hoodie at Vans ngayong araw. Nakasuot lamang ito ng puting polo na nakatupi hanggang siko, slacks at itim na dress shoes. Suot pa rin nito ang salamin at nakapamulsa habang may hinahanap.

  


Nakatayo lamang si Jongin sa isang gilid at pinapanood ito. Ayaw na niya munang magpakita kasi baka tatakbo na naman ito palayo kaya kontento na siya sa kung anuman ang abot ng paningin niya. Na kahit tinatanaw lang niya ito sa malayo, may konting saya pa rin sa dibdib niya. Na hindi pa rin nito nalilimutan ang mga lugar na mahalaga sa kanya. Sapat na muna iyon aa kanya.

  


“Soo!”, biglang sulpot ng isang lalaki na kilalang-kilala niya din. May kasunod din itong lalaki na nakasuot ng itim na cap at ngumiti sa dalawa.

  


“Alam naming dito ka lang namin mahahanap. So nahanap mo ba?”, tanong ng bagong dating.

  


“Yup. They have the latest volume here. Hindi ko mahanap ‘to way back home,” nakangiting sabi nito bago kumuha ng isang copy.

  


Kinuha ng blonde ang makapal na manga mula sa kamay nito at ngumiti ng malapad. “At dahil mahal kita, I’ll pay for this.”

  


“Baekhyun,” seryosong sabi nito at akmang aabutin ang libro mula sa kaibigan nang iiwas ito agad.

  


“Kyungsoo,” sabi naman ng isa at may konting hablutan pa na nangyari bago nawala sa mga kamay nilang dalawa ang pinag-aagawan at nakita na lamang nila si Jongdae na nasa harap na ng counter at ito na mismo ang nagbayad sa manga.

  


Napangiti na lamang si Jongin sa mga nakikita at muntik pang matawa nang marinig niya ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan habang tinutungo na din ang counter.

  


“I like your boyfriend. Daming cash. Are you sure he’s not your sugar daddy?”, tukso nito na siyang ikinapula ng isa.

  


“Di ko siya sugar daddy!”

  


“Sure,” tukso pa nito lalo. “I’ll just pretend na hindi ko nakita yung text ni Jongdae sa phone mo the other day that you like to call him Daddy.”

  


“Kyungsoo!”

  


Ito din ang isa sa mga na-miss niya. Ang kulitan ng mga ito.

  


\--

  


“Bakit di mo lapitan?”, sabi ni Yixing sa tabi niya.

  


Natawa siya ng pagak at inisang-lagok ang laman ng beer na hawak. Tinitigan mula sa malayo ang paborito niyang hugis-pusong ngiti na ngayo’y nakikipagtawanan sa mga kaibigan nito sa loob nitong bar. Isang ngiting nagpapasikip noon sa dibdib niya sa pinakamagandang paraan pero ngayo’y salungat na ang hatid sa kanya.

  


Inaya niya ang kaibigang si Yixing. Gusto lang niya ng karamay. Sa ilang buwan na nandidito na ulit si Kyungsoo, ilang beses na silang pinagtatagpo pero wala pa din itong reaksyon. Ganon pa din. Blanko.

  


Hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses lang siya nitong tinapunan ng tingin sa tuwing aakmain niyang lumalapit. Wala ni isang salitang lumabas sa bibig nito. Mga estrangherong tingin lamang.

  


May isang beses pa na wala ng extrang upuan sa loob ng Starbucks kaya naglakas siya ng loob para tanungin ito kung pwede ba siyang maki-share dito ng table. Isang tango lang ibinigay nito at pinagpatuloy ang pagbabasa. Chocolate Mint Frapuccino pa rin ang order nito na lihim niyang ikinangiti. Pero sa halos isang oras na magkatapat silang nakaupo, walang usapang namagitan man lang sa kanila. Naduwag siguro siya na nasa harap na niya ito at umurong dila. Tumayo nalang ito ng walang paalam at sinundan na lamang ni Jongin ng tingin ang nakatalikod nitong anyo na lumabas na ng coffee shop.

  


At ngayon, di niya naman inaasahang sa mismong bar din na ito makikita niya ang magkakaibigan lalo na si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa siya nakikita ng mga ito at wala siyang balak magpakita dahil alam niya sa sarili niyang may hindi magandang epekto iyon.

  


“Masaya na siya, Xing. Ilang beses na din ako sumubok,” mahinahong sabi niya nang hindi pa rin nilulubayan ng tingin ang kaisa-isang taong gusto na lang niyang titigan ngayon at magpakailan pa man.

  


“Pano ka?”

  


Kibit-balikat ang tanging sagot sapagkat di niya alam. Paano niya ba sasagutin iyon?

  


Hindi alam ni Jongin.

  


Wala na siyang ideya kung pano maiibsan ang kalungkutang bumabalot na matagal ng lumalamon sa buong pagkatao niya simula ng napagpasyahan niyang bumalik para makita itong muli.

  


Pero iba na ang nadatnan niya na siyang bumuo ng mga katanungang hindi niya alam kung ano ang mga sagot.

  


Inubos muna niya ang laman ng beer bago tumayo. Tipsy na siya pero okay pa ang pakiramdam. Iniwan na niya muna sandali si Yixing sa table nila para magpunta sa banyo nitong bar.

  


Hindi pa man siya tuluyang nakakapasok sa pinto ay may narinig na siyang nagsalita.

  


“I hope hindi mo ginugulo si Kyungsoo ngayon,” naulinigan niya sa boses nito ang kinikimkim na galit at agad siyang humarap.

  


“Don’t worry, Baekhyun. Hindi ko siya ginugulo,” kalmadong sabi niya habang bagsak ang balikat.

  


“Just make sure. Kasi nagtimpi ako ng ilang taon na huwag kang bugbugin hanggang sa mawalan ka ng malay sa ginawa mo sa bestfriend ko. But naalala kong wala ka palang kwenta kaya hindi mo deserve yung kamao ko,” humakbang ito palapit at tinitigan siya ng mariin sa mata. “‘Pag nalaman kong may plano kang lumapit kay Kyungsoo at saktan siya ulit, I won’t hesitate doing it this time. Wala akong pakialam kung ikakakulong ko iyon.”

  


Mahina siyang tumango. Hindi malaman ang gagawin

  


“Good.”

  


\--

  


Pangiti-ngiting pinindot ni Jongin ang 24th button ng elevator bago ito nagsara. Gumewang pa siya ng kaunti nang lakarin niya ang isang sulok upang isandal ang ulo sa metal na dingding. Napansin naman niya ang dahan-dahang paghablot ng isang ginang sa batang kasama nito sa kabilang gilid palayo sa kanya. Kanina pa masama ang tingin nito sa kanya.

  


“He smells funny, Mommy,” rinig niyang sabi ng batang babae at agad na napangiti si Jongin habang nakapikit.

  


“Ssh. Keep quiet now,” mariing sabi ng ginang na nagpatawa sa kanya ng mahina. Ramdam naman niyang mas hinigpitan pa nito ang hawak sa anak.

  


Bigla namang bumukas ang pintuan ng elevators at dali-daling lumabas ang mag-ina. Nakangiting kumaway pa siya sa bata bago ito nagsara ulit.

  


Pumipitik yung sentido niya, naparami siguro ang inom niya ngayong gabi. Pinipigilan siya ni Yixing pero hindi siya nagpaawat matapos ang nangyari sa bar ng CR.

  


Paulit-ulit ang nga kataga ni Baekhyun sa isipan niya kaya nilango niya ang sarili sa alak hanggang sa ramdam niyang hindi na siya makatayo sa sobrang pagkalasing.

  


Pero heto na naman siya.

  


Nagbukas ulit ang elevator sa destinasyon na pagewang-gewang niyang binaybay ang pamilyar na unit na lagi niyang pinupuntahan. Hindi maayos yung pagkakatayo niya sa harap niyon kaya napasandal siya sa frame niyon at nakangising inabot ang doorbell. Ganito na naman ulit, naglalakas-loob lang na pindutin iyon sa tuwing may alak sa sistema niya. Ganon na siguro siya kaduwag?

  


Pindot. Isang hagikgik mula sa labi. Pindot ulit. Biglang uso.

  


“Naman ih. Kailan ka ba,” Sigok. Dalawang sigok. “..magbubukas? Gusto lang naman kitang makausap.”

  


Napapikit ng mariin si Jongin at isinandal ang ulo sa pintuan, nahihilo na siya.

  


Dadausdos na sana siya pababa nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at bumungad sa paningin niya ang napakapamilyar na pigura. May lito na nakatatak sa mukha nito at tiningnan muna ang hallway bago siya tiningnan sa kaunting awang nito sa pinto.

  


“Do you need something?”

  


Napapikit si Jongin. Yung boses na iyon. Kay tagal na nung huli niyang marinig iyon. Sobrang na-miss niya ang boses na iyon na nanggagaling mismo sa loob ng pintong iyon.

  


“Uhm, I think you’re on the wrong unit,” sabi nito na isasara na sana ang pinto kaya agad siyang napadilat. Parang naibsan ang pagkalasing nang matitigan ulit ang mga mata nito. Ang napakagandang mata nito na kahit puno ng pagtatakang nakatingin sa kanya.

  


Miss na miss na niya ito.

  


“S-Sandali,” mahinang sabi niya na nagpataas ng kilay nito. “May gusto lang akong *hik* sabibin,” unti-unti niyang pangngiti habang namumungay ang mata.

  


Tumitig lamang ito sa kanya kaya naman ay nagpatuloy siya.

  


“Bakit.. bakit ka nagpapanggap na hindi mo na ako kilala?”

  


Dahan-dahang nagsalubong ang mga kilay nito sa sinabi niya pero hindi niya ito hinayaang makapagsalita.

 

Tumuwid siya ng tayo ng humakbang papalapit. Hindi niya alam pero ramdam niya ang pagbigat ng dibdib. “G-ganon na ba kadali kalimutan ang lahat? May karapatan kang magalit sa akin p-pero ang hirap.”

  


Hindi na niya napigilan ang pag-alpas ng mga luha sa mga mata. Hindi man lang siya nag-abalang pahirin pa ang mga iyon. Mas lalo lang ding sumisikip ang dibdib ngayong mas malinaw na sa paningin ang taong kaharap. Dala na siguro ng alak, mas lalo pang bumuhos ang mga nakatagong nararamdaman na matagal ng nakasiksik sa isang parte ng pagkatao niya.

  


“Alam kong mali. S-Sobrang mali. Halos tatlong taon kong pinagsisihan iyon at hanggang ngayon,” Tinuro niya ang ulo at sinunod ang dibdib, habang ang mga mata’y walang tigil pa rin sa pagbuhos ng mga luha. “Nandito at nandito pa rin..”

  


“Yung pagsisisi pero mas nangingibabaw yung galit sa sarili. Galit na galit ako sa sarili ko. Kasi, Jongin, bakit?”, mas kausap na niya ngayon ang sarili kesa sa kaharap. Patuloy lang itong nakatitig, nagpang-abot pa rin ang  makakapal nitong mga kilay.

  


“Bakit mo nagawa ‘yun? Bakit mo itinapon na lang ng ganun kadali yung apat na taon? Dahil ba hindi mo na mahanap yung sarili mo sa sobrang pagmamahal mo dun sa tao kaya napagpasyahan mo munang lumayo? Ng walang paalam?”

  


Pinuno niya ulit ng hangin ang dibdib at tinitigan ito sa mata. “Pero bakit ganon ka din kabilis makalimot?”

  


“What are you talking about?”, naguguluhang tanong nito.

  


“Karma ko na din siguro ‘to pero ang sakit-sakit. Yung nagigising ka sa umaga, naglo-look forward sa bawat pagkakataon na gusto kitang lapitan sa tuwing nakikita kita. Na gusto kitang kausapin. Humingi ng tawad. Para mapatawad ko na yung sarili ko at para pakawalan na kita ng tuluyan.”

  


“Pero,” muling tumulo ang luha mula sa kaliwang mata ni Jongin. “You act like I don’t exist at all. Ganon na siguro ang tindi ng galit mo sa akin. Naiintindihan ko pero masakit. Sobrang sakit.”

  


“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” sabi nito sa maliit na boses. Puno ng pagkalito ang mukha nito habang nakatingin sa kanya pero napatawa lang ng pagak si Jongin at pinunasan ang natitirang mga luha.

  


“I kept finding myself for a year gaya ng sabi ko sayo sa sulat. Pinilit ko. Sa ibang bansa. Pero I failed. So bumalik ako na hindi ko kailanman nahanap ang sarili ko. Maybe because naiwan ko yun sayo.”

  


Isang pilit na ngiti ang binigay niya kahit durog na durog na yung puso niya. Wala na ulit itong sinabi dahil ang tingin nito’y nasa sahig na. Napabuga siya ng hangin. “I guess di ko na siguro makukuha yung hanap ko. I deserve this.”

  


Binigyan niya ito ulit ng isang tipid na ngiti na hindi man lang umaabot sa mata at tinanguan na lamang ito. bago tumalikod. Dalawang mabibigat na hakbang papalayo at ganon na lamang ang pag-ikot ng paningin niya at naramdaman na lang niya ang pagtatagpo ng katawan niya at ng sahig bago tuluyang nawala ang paningin.

  


\--

  


Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa harap ng nakaandar na TV at halatang wala doon ang isip kundi nasa mga pangyayari kagabi.

  


Kakaalis lang ni Jongin na tinulungan niya kagabi na natumba na sa kalasingan matapos ang mga pinagsasabi nito sa kanya. May parte sa kanya na hindi niya ito kayang iwan na lamang ng ganoon kaya’t pilit niya itong binuhat paloob sa unit niya at inihiga sa couch. Basang-basa ng pawis ang buong mukha nito at may kaunting natuyong luha sa gilid ng mga mata nito. Kinurot ang puso niya ng awa kaya naman ay kumuha siya ng kumot sa kwarto niya at kinumutan ito matapos tanggalin ang sapatos.

  


Hindi siya nakatulog ng maayos, pabaling-baling sa kama. Hindi naaalis sa isip ang mga katagang binitiwan ng taong ngayo’y tulog sa living room niya.

  


Kaunti lamang ang tulog niya at nagising siya ng maaga para kahit papaano ay ihanda ito ng mainit na sabaw sakaling magising ito na may matinding hang-over. Naghanda rin siya ng kaunting pain reliever at tubig. Wala sana siyang pakialam sa taong ito pero hindi niya alam kung saan galing ang kagustuhang tulungan pa rin ito. Siguro awa para sa nagdaang gabi? Baka ganoon na nga.

  


Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng paglalagay ng food tray sa coffee table sa harap nito ay siya namang pagdilat ng may mugtong mga mata nito. Agad itong bumangon hawak ang ulo. Gulat siya nitong tingnan ng ilang sandali bago dali-daling isuot ang sapatos habang di maipinta ang mukha, marahil na siguro sa sakit ng ulo. Sasabihan na sana niya itong magpahinga muna sandali at inumin ang gamot pero tumayo na ito nang hindi man lang siya tinitingnan. Tanging isang mahinang, “Sorry sa abala,” ang narinig niya bago ito tuluyang lumabas ng unit niya.

  


Kaya naman naiwan siyang tulala at nakatitig sa mangkok ng sabaw na nasa harap. Kanina pa iyon malamig.

  


Sobrang naguguluhan siya sa mga pangyayari at napahilot sa likod ng ulo nang magsimulang pumitik iyon. Nababagabag siya sa hindi malamang dahilan kaya naman kinuha niya ang phone sa coffee table at may tinawagan.

  


Dalawang ring muna bago may sumagot.

  


“Soo?”

  


“Baek?”, sabi niya sa maliit na boses at inihilamos ang isang kamay sa mukha.

  


Natahimik muna sa kabilang linya bago ito nagsalita ulit. “May problema ba?”, nag-aalalang tanong nito.

  


“Who’s Jongin?”

  


\--

  


Kabadong naghihintay si Jongin sa loob ng coffee shop kung saan siya kikitain ni Baekhyun. Kahapon pa siya hindi mapakali sa natanggap na text galing dito na gusto nitong makipagkita. Halos hindi pa siya nakatulog kagabi dahil alam na siguro nito ang ginawa niyang pagpunta sa unit ni Kyungsoo last week.

  


Alam na niya ang kahahantungan ng ginawa niya pero hinanda na niya ang sarili sa ano mang mangyayari.

  


Isang tunog chime mula sa glass doors ang nagpukaw sa atensyon niya, hudyat na may bagong dating. Hinanap kaagad ng bagong dating kung saan siya naroroon at naglakad papunta sa kanya bago umupo sa upuang katapat niya.

  


Nage-expect siya na isang suntok ang pakakawalan nito pero wala ni isang tumama sa kanya kaya lihim siyang napalunok nang makita ang seryosong mukha nito.

  


“Hindi na ako magpapaliguy-ligoy pa Jongin,” huminga itong malalim. “I warned you. Na huwag na huwag mo siyang lalapitan ulit. Pero ginawa mo pa rin.”

  


“Sorry. H-Hindi ko napigilan,” nauutal niyang sagot at pinahid ang basang mga palad sa pantalon.

  


Napabuga ito ng hangin habang tumingin muna sa labas. “But he deserves to know even if it would hurt him kasi sooner or later, malalaman naman din niya ngayong you decided to show yourself again. At maging ikaw, you deserve to know.”

  


Kaagad siyang nag-angat ng tingin.

  


“Nung araw na umalis ka, hinanap ka niya. Umiiyak sa telepono. I was trying to calm him down kasi nagda-drive siya but he didn’t listen. He was determined to find you. Paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi saan daw siya nagkamali for you to leave him like that. He kept on telling me na hindi naman daw ikaw yung tipong aalis ng walang paalam. But you did. Then it happened.”

  


Mas lalo pa siyang naguluhan.

  


“Nagising siya ulit. Two weeks after. May bandage sa ulo. Broken ribs and a lot of fractures. Sinabihan kami that he had a brain injury. Amnesia.”

  


Napamaang si Jongin. All this time na akala niya ay nagpapanggap si Kyungsoo na hindi siya nito kilala? Na akala niya’y iniiwasan siya nito dahil galit pa rin ito sa kanya pero may Amnesia pala ito?

  


Hindi pa tuluyang naproproseso ng utak niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun ay nagpatuloy ulit ito.

  


“Bilang best friend ni Kyungsoo, durog na durog ako nang makita siyang ganoon. Di ko siya kayang tingnan. I didn’t visit him for a week. Takot na takot ako. What if hindi na niya ako kilala? But the moment the naglakas-loob akong dalawin siya, binato niya ako ng isang slice ng apple na kinakain niya. Galit. Bakit hindi ko daw siya dinalaw. And that’s where I knew he is still the same old Kyungsoo,” natawa pa itong kaunti sa alaala pero di na nito pinapansin ang dahan-dahang pagtulo ng mga luha mula sa mata ni Jongin.

  


“Sa mahigit ilang buwan niyang pagsstay sa hospital, he never ever mentioned your name. Nagtaka kami kasi he remembered every memory of us, of his family and maging yung dalawang aso niya except you. Dumaan siya sa mga test at nalaman namin na wala siyang kailanman naalala sa nangyari sa kanya. His memories of the accident were wiped out. Including memories of you.”

  


Durog na durog na si Jongin sa mga nalalaman at walang tigil sa pagbuhos ng luha niya. Hindi na niya kayang pigilan ang pagkawala ng isang hikbi mula sa mga labi at nakiusap kay Baekhyun na itigil muna ang pagsasalita pero hindi ito niyon ginawa.

  


“Natuwa yung mga magulang ni Kyungsoo na wala na siyang aalala sa isang nagngangalang Jongin Kim. Naintindihan ko sila, they want Kyungsoo to recover. To move on from the heartbreak without any memories of you. Dinala nila sa America to start a new life.”

  


Tumigil ito sa matapos ang ilang sandali, hinayaan si Jongin na tanggapin ang mga nalalaman pero pilit na itinutulak palabas ng utak niya ang mga ibinunyag ni Baekhyun pero sadyang matigas din pala iyon. Kasi kasabay ng paglamon ng katotohanan sa buong sistema niya ay siyang tuluyang pagkadurog na ng puso niya.

  


“And now you came back. For what? To ask for forgiveness? Or ano ba, closure? Hindi ko alam kung anong mararamdaman ko ngayon. Galit. Awa,” umiling pa ito habang tumatawa ng pagak.

  


“It’s better siguro Jongin na lumayo ka na lang ulit. Masaya na siya. Masaya na siya na wala ka. Ayoko lang dumating yung panahon na maalala ka niya completely at tatanungin na naman niya ng paulit-ulit yung sarili niya kung anong mali sa kanya. Anong pagkukulang niya kung bakit mo siya iniwan. Ayaw na namin siyang masaktan.”

  


“He’s better without you so please kung ano man yang mga binabalak mo, itigil mo na.”

  
  


\--

  


Tulog at mugto ang mata ng kaibigan nang madatnan niya ito sa kama. Iilang bote rin ng beer ang nasa paanan ng higaan nito at mga upos na sigarilyo. Nagkalat din ang mga damit at pantalon nito sa sahig at ilang plato at basong walang laman sa bedside table. Nasa sahig din ang iilang supot ng mga nagamit na mga paper boxes at plastic cups na galing sa iba-ibang fastfood chains. Nakasara ang mga kurtina na alam niyang ilang araw ng hindi binubuksan.

  


Napabuntong-hininga siya at dahan-dahang niligpit ang mga kalat nito at nilagay sa kusina ang mga nagamit na. Itinapon ang mga basura at inayos ang higaan. Hindi pa rin nagigising si Jongin kaya naman dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ang kurtina at automatic ang reaksyon.

  


Napaungol at agad na nagtakip ng mukha kaya humakbang na siya palapit sa kama at inalis ang kumot mula rito.

  


“Xing, ano ba!”, inis na sigaw nito.

 

“Bumangon ka na diyan. Ilang araw ka ng ganito.”

  


“Pakialam mo ba?!” Kinuha nito ang kumot at nagtalukbong ulit patalikod sa kanya.

  


Napahinga siya ng malalim. Gusto sana niyang pagalitan ang kaibigan pero hindi niya magawa. Kaya napaupo na lang siya sa kama at tinitigan ang likod nito. Alam niyang kahit gaano kakapal ang comforter, kitang-kita niya ang pag-alog ng mga balikat nito.

  


Sinisisi nito ang sarili. Sa nangyari kay Kyungsoo at sa nangyaring aksidente dito. Iyak ito ng iyak noong araw na pinuntahan niya ito sa unit nito at niyakap niya lang ito ng mahigpit habang paulit-ulit na sinasabi nito na, “K-Kasalanan ko, Xing.. Kasalanan ko..”

  


Naalala pa niya noong lasing na lasing ito sa kwarto nito at tawa-iyak ang ginagawa habang inuulit na sana sa kanya nalang nangyari yung aksidente at hindi kay Kyungsoo. Kahit na ganoon daw, siya na lang yung makalimot kung gaano siya ka-gago. Kung gaano kamali yung nagawa niya kay Kyungsoo.

  


Pero nangyari na ang nangyari, ang kailangan lang nitong gawin ay harapin. Kahit gaano kahirap, gaano kasakit. Para tuluyan na nitong patawarin ang sarili. Ilang beses na niya itong sinasabi sa kaibigan ayaw nitong makinig. Alam niyang takot ito sa magiging resulta kung haharapin man nito ang lahat. Kaya kinukulong nito ang sarili. Ni ayaw makipag-usap kahit sa kanya. Mismong ang mga magulang nito ay nag-aalala na din kung bakit hindi na ito tumatawag.

  


“Jongin.. pakiusap. Nag-aalala na kami sa’yo.”

  


Mahabang sandali ang namagitan bago ulit ito nagsalita. “Iwan mo na muna ako, Xing.”

  


\--

  


Hindi na niya mabilang kung ilang beses na niyang pinuno ng hangin ang dibdib. Kailangan na kailangan niya iyon dahil haharapin na niya si Kyungsoo. Siya mismo ang humingi ng permiso sa mga kaibigan nito na pwede ba niya itong makausap kahit sa huling pagkakataon. Nagmakaawa na kahit isang oras lamang ang ibigay para makausap niya itong muli.

  


Dumating na ang kanina pa niyang hinihintay. Mas lalong sumikip ang dibdib nang bigyan siya nito ng isang mumunting ngiti. Kay tagal niyang inaasam-asam iyon pero hindi niya aakalaing iyon na pala yung huli na masisilayan niya ang ngiti nito.

  


Pero mas nangingibabaw pa rin ang pagnanais niyang tumakbo palayo. Palayo sa katotohanang siya ang dahilan ng lahat. Sa katotohanang siya mismo ang sumira sa puso’t isipan ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

  


Pinigilan niya lamang ang sarili sa abot ng makakaya at kinurot ang hita para kahit papaano’y makaramdam ng pisikal na sakit at sinuklian ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ng ding tipid na ngiti.

  


Isang nakakabinging katahimikan ang namutawi sa kanilang dalawa at pinanood lamang ang mga taong dumaraan sa unahan kung saang bench sila nakaupo dito sa may park.

  


“Sinabi na ni Baekhyun sa akin ang lahat,” simula ng katabi na siyang ikinagulat ni Jongin.

  


Akala niya ba hindi nito gagawin para protektahan ang kaibigan pero bakit?

  


“I don’t remember you at all. But everything was familiar. Yung mga lugar na napuntahan ko.”

  


“Wala akong naalalang nagluluto ako ng kimchi pasta pero naluto ko iyon one day without knowing why,” unti-unti ang pamumuo ng mga luha nito pero halatang pinipigilan nitong maiyak.

  


“I cried so much nang may nakita akong nagba-ballet na lalaki from this musical. Hindi ko alam kung saan iyon galing pero ganoon na lang yung buhos ng luha ko.”

  


“Soo..”

  


“I hated everything about bears now. Hindi ko din alam bakit. From cute bears in the internet to grizzly bears from Discovery Planet. I hate all of them.”

  


Pinahid nito ang gilid ng mata at si Jongin ay hindi na napigilan ang emosyon. Tuluyan na siyang napaluha.

  


“Then it all boils down to this accident. My brain wiping out my every memory of that guy who loves my kimchi pasta, loves ballet and that guy whom I call, Nini bear.”

  


“I-I’m sorry,” iyon lang ang tanging nasabi niya at walang tigil ang paghagulhol.

  


“Okay lang. What’s done is done,” sabi nito na may mapait na himig sa boses.

  


“Hindi. Hindi okay,” sunud-sunod ang ginawa niyang pag-iling. “Napakagago ko. Iniwan kita. Yes, I had lost myself in the process sa sobrang pagmamahal ko sa’yo that’s why I left. But hindi ko na-anticipate na sa ginawa kong pag-alis, ikaw yung tuluyang nawala sa akin..”

  


Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at dinala sa mga labi niya at dahan-dahang inakap iyon. “You deserve so much, Soo. Tama nga siguro yung ginawa kong pag-alis. Hindi kita kailanman deserve. I’m so, so sorry,” paulit-ulit niyang sambit habang umiiyak.

  


Nakatingin lamang si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang hawak niya ang kamay nito. Di na ito nagsalita pa.

  


“This will be the last time. Hindi na kita guguluhin pa. I want you happy, Kyungsoo. I don’t deserve you so much.”

  


Binitiwan na niya ang kamay nito at dahan-dahang lumapit upang bigyan ito ng huling halik sa noo. Pinanatili niya ang mga labi doon ng matagal bago unti-unting humiwalay.

  


\--

  


Sunud-sunod na tunog ng doorbell ang gumising sa kanya. Napaingit pa siya ng kaunti at nagtalukbong ng kumot. Ayaw niya pang gumising.

  


Pero ayaw tumigil ng tao sa labas kaya padabog siyang bumangon nang walang pang-itaas na saplot. Tanging pajamas lang ang suot habang naglalakad patungo sa pinto.

  


Di pa niya tuluyang nabubuksan ang mata pagkabukas niya ng pinto, isang katawan ang dumamba sa kanya at yumapos sa kanya ng mahigpit.

  


Napadilat siya at tiningnan ang taong ngayo’y nakabaon na ang mukha sa leeg niya at yakap ng mahigpit ang beywang niya. Hindi pa masyado pinaprocess ng utak niya ang nangyayari nang magsalita ito.

  


“Ipakilala mo ulit yung sarili mo sa akin.”

  


“Teka.. K-Kyungsoo,” nalilitong sabi niya at hinawakan ang magkabilang balikat nito para sana ilayo pero mas hinigpitan lamang nito ang kapit sa kanya.

 

Halos anim na buwan silang di nagkita matapos ng huli nilang pag-uusap at tanda niyang iyon na ang huli at unti-unti na rin niyang napapatawad ang sarili. At ngayo'y nasa harap na niya ito at yakap siya. Panaginip ba ang lahat ng ito?

  


“Bingi ka ba? Sabi ko ipakilala mo ulit yung sarili mo sa akin,” pagalit na sabi nito.

  


Dali-dali naman siyang sumagot kahit naguguluhan pa rin. “J-Jongin Kim, 26.”

  


Ramdam niya ang pagngiti nito sa may leeg niya. “Kyungsoo Do. 27. Single.”

  


Dahan itong nag-angat ng tingin at halos mabulag siya sa ganda ng ngiti nito.

  


“Wala akong maalala na kahit ano sa’yo pero handa na akong gumawa ng mga panibago. Kasama ka. Kaya wag mo akong bibiguin,” sabi nito na may malapad na ngiti pa rin.

  


Nagsalubong pa ang kilay niya at napatango na lang.

  


“Magbihis ka na,” malambing na tulak nito sa kanya. “May lakad tayo.”

  


“T-teka san tayo pupunta?”

  


“Bookstore. Sabi ni Baekhyun dun daw tayo magsimula.”

  


Nakakabulag ang pagsilay ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin at agad siyang tumakbo sa kwarto pero bago pa siya tuluyang makapasok ay tinawag siya nito.

  


“Jongin!”

  


“Yes?”, masayang sagot niya.

  


“Nice meeting you, again.”

  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


wakas.


End file.
